Decisions
by SMacCSINewYorks
Summary: Mac faces the Jigsaw killer and has to make some painful decisions DEF SMac!
1. They Broke Your Heart, Mac

Choose. . .

(Dis: I dont own CBS, CSI:NY, or any of the Saw movies)

He was confused. He was alone in a dark room. It was cold. He quickly stood up, in pure stricken terror. Where was he? He reached into his pocket and pulled out that very familiar tape recorder. He then knew exactly where he was. At the dead center of the mercy of the Jigsaw Killer. He pushed play and listened.

"_Hello, Mac. You are probably wonder where you are. Why you are here. Don't worry, I'm sure you know by now. You seem to be having problems lately with a certain co-worker. Feelings aren't being shared anymore, the friendship you once had is now crumbling beneath you and all because of your selffish-ness. You will notice behind you is a light switch. Once you turn it on your timer will start. You have 6 hours to make it to Stella. If you thought it was going to be easy think again. Because i have some tasks for you. Now. . . let the games begin." _

He threw the tape recorder on the ground, knowing how Jigsaws mind worked. Always throwing twists and turns wherever because he never killed, he made you think and Mac knew that more than anyone. He turned aroung in the dark and flipped the switch. The lights quickly flashed on, making him squint. A larger clock was on the wall in front of him, as was a door that was locked. He looked around and found a key hanging from the ceiling, he reached up and grabbed it. The clock was ticking; it seemed louder to Mac. Probably because lives could be on the line and it was up to him to save them. He ran over to the door and fumbled with the key. He jammed it into the lock and slammed open the door. The corridoor ahead was long and dark, but he couldn't be afraid, Mac was never afraid. He ran down the hall and came to another door, it wasn't locked, so he slammed on in, not knowing what was on the other side.

The room was dark, Mac kept walking inside to have the lights beam on again. He saw two people standing, their bodies were hanging and were tied in place by a mechanical mechanism. The two faces became more clear as he became closer. Adam and Adrea. Adam looked up and saw Mac standing there.

"Mac! Oh my god, whats going on! You gotta help me please!" Just as Adam had said that a television set turned on next to them Adrea awoke and looked on as well.

"_Hello again, Mac. Here are two people you should know very well, but not well enough because there are some secrets that the two have been keeping from you. Lets start with you Adrea. Did you know Mac, that every month when you were dating, she stole 300 dollars out of your bank account. You thought it was identity theft when really, it was the person closest to you. "_

Mac was shocked, he had no idea, he gave Adrea a horrible look, but kept watching.

_"Now, on with you Adam. Mac, did you know that right after Danny was shot, he slept with your partner? Guess he forgot to tell you that, and i also think he forgot to tell you that he was also dating Adrea the same time you were. . . "_

Mac looked at Adam and was seconds shy of loosing it. He kept listening.

"_Both these people are hooked up to a device that is attached to their torsos. Every minute that you wait, the bolts that are parallel to their hearts are will start drilling. To save them, all you have to do is take the key thats around your neck and pick a lock. Don't wait to long, now because your time is running out. They both broke your heart, Mac, now you have the power to choose who's heart gets broken."_

The tv turned off and looked around his neck, to find a key. He ripped it off his neck and ran over to Adam. He grabbed the scruff of his neck and shouted. . .

"Adam!! How could you!!?? You son of a bitch!! I should kill you where you hang." He let go and walked over to Adrea. He grabbed her by the neck.

"How in hell could you!!??" He shouted. She was crying as well as Adam. She didn't respond and he walked back so he could see them both. Mac had no idea that he slept with both his partner and the girl he had been dating. He also had no idea that Adrea had taken money out of his account. Then he heard a sound, the screws on the machine had gone and both of them screamed out in agony as the screws peirced their flesh just a little. Mac needed to think fast, so he took his key and reached for the lock on Adams chest, He had known Adam for a longer time and she was just a dirty cheating low life. So Mac decided to let her die. He unlocked the lock on Adams chest and the machine stopped. Adam fell out into Mac arms when they both heard a very shrill screaming comming from Adrea. The machine knew that Adam was safe and screwed the bolt all the way in through her heart. Adam dropped to the floor and dropped to his knees.

"Mac i am sooo sorry! Thank you!" Tears were streaming down his face. Mac grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a hug. The lights turned on by another door that was to the left of them. Mac and Adam both walked over to the door, not knowing what to expect or who to see on the other side. . .

SOO Chapter 2 will be up later, REVIEW!!!!


	2. Your Life Through These Doors, Mac

They'll Burn For What They Did. . .

(Okay so if you were wondering i was watching Saw 6 and also at the same time i was questioning new idea for a new fic so there was my idea, and when i did say there was gonna be some SMac i meant it, but im saving it till the end and TRUST ME, the ending will be pretty sweet and very amazing! And i dont own Saws charactors, or the movies or CSI:NY and its charactors or CBS. . . And i think i spelled Desicions wrong lol but im just that cool.)

Adam and Mac slowly walked into the next room. Adams chest was bleeding through his blue shirt, but not that much. The room was dark as always when the lights beamed on and it blinded them when they saw a chamber ahead of them filled with smoke. They were curious so they walked up to the chamber. There was a button that said "press here" Mac turned his head and looke at Adam. Adam shook his head and Mac reached down and pushed the button. The lights inside the chamber turned on and they both saw two of their colleges. Lindsey and another girl named Amber. They were both standing on a platform cuffed to the walls. Lindsey awoke and started screaming. It coulnd't be heard because the glass was so thick. Amber awoke next and started screaming as well. Steam was rising off the floors and walls. Sweat was pouring off their faces. Just then a tape recorder dropped from above and Mac grabbed it. He pushed play.

_"Hello again, Mac. As you can see two of your co-workers are in this chamber. Now because you haven't been paying attention Amber has put in for an application to be on your team 3 weeks ago. Because you were so busy with your new life she was immediatly rejected of the application. She has lost her job and is single with no family. And Lindsey. Lindsey has been working with you forever. She has a husband, and a child now. When you are faced with these two people you now know what they went through and are going through to work for you. They are standing inside a very hot room, on a hot plank with no shoes. Every minute you wait the plank pulls in just a little. When time is up, the plank for one of your co-workers will pull in all the way, dropping them on the scourching hot floor, burning them to death. There is only one way to save them and only one person to save. You must first choose a button. There can only be one. Choose wisley because now you know the whole story." _The tape stopped and Mac looked at Adam. He was shocked. They both stood there. Watching Lindsey and Amber yell in silence as they both knew that fate was closing in on one of them. He was confused. He had no idea that he was the reason that Amber had lost her job. But Lindsey and him had worked together for a long time. She was married and had a wonderful husband, Danny. Adam looked just as worried as Mac did. He had never met Amber, nor did he known that she applied to work on Macs team. Mac had to think quickly he needed to choose when he heard a beep. They both looked up in horror to see that a minute had gone by and the platforms they were standing on pulled in a little. The fumbled on the moving platform and screamed. Mac needed to act faster than ever. He pushed the button on the left, saving Lindsey. Lindseys platform was pulled back out and Ambers platform was pushed in all the way. Amber fell onto the hot floor and screamed. She couldnt move so Adam and Mac watched her burn on the floor. Lindsey was crying even more and her hand cuffs became free. She rubbed her wrists and started at Mac and Adam. She mouthed the words "Thank You" and stayed where she was. A light by a door on the right lit up. It had "Your life through these doors, Mac" He knew he was almost to the end of this wretched game. He and Adam kept on, knowing that the game was comming to an end with more death than any of them could have predicted. . .

(Okay so i didn't have to many words in this chapter, couldnt figure out what they would have said. I will add my last chapter tomorrow, i say it's my last because trust me, its hard to come up with ways to kill people as though the John Kramer had thought of. . that is why for my last chapter im using one of his methods and its gonna be EFFING AMAZING dont worry im not killing Stella, but i am killing someone i know you all hate ;P *hint hint wink wink*


	3. She's Always Loved You

She has always loved you. . .

(So today in school i was writing this in my world history class; we had a sub okay?! and i wasted 5 pages writing this front and back so this ones gonna be long, i think, whatever 10 pages is typed i guess. Like i said before I'm using one of the mechines from Saw 6 in this one because it fits my story and its really hard to come up with some. Props to the writers of the movies lol. As always i dont own Saw or any of its charectors, CSI:NY and it's charectors and CBS and any named i used are from my brain and if they are like any living person it just a quinkidink :D)

The doors beamed open. Mac and Adam looked forward and took a couple steps in and froze. There was a turn in the normally straight that they had taken before. The walls held small rooms, that were protected by a wall of glass. There were settings inside from around the world. Adam walked forward and walked over to one and read the caption underneith the glass.

"Eastern Africa. . . This place is just. . . wow. " He backed up and proceded too look around at his surroundings.

"This whole place is 'wow', Adam." The sarcasm in his voice made Adam quiet down some. He rubbed his chest where the screw had almost killed him. The kept walking, staying as quiet as ever. He and Adam had never really talked that much on a personal basis, and Mac didn't feel all to comfortable having a conversation with him. He had only one thing on his mind; find Stella and get out before any more of his friends blood was shed.

Around a corner they came to a dark chamber with two handles on it. Between the two was a lighted up sign that read "Grab These". Mac was skeptical about pulling the two handles; what if Stella was on the other side, hurt? He had no other option. He grabbed the handles and pulled. They jerked tight and a light lit in the middle of the cage. The puppet of John Kramer swung forward and was hanging by the neck in front of Mac and Adam. They both jumped a little when it started to say something,

_"Hello, this is the last thing you will ever have to do here Mac, i promise. Now since you haven't been paying very attention lately to ones closer to you, you should have realised that *lights turn on, on the left revealing a person* Peyton has been around with many different guys. "_

She lifted her head and Mac and Adam could see that her hands were behind her and she was being hung slightly with barb wire around her neck. She was standing on a metal platform, crying.

"Is that barb wire, Mac" Adam squinted trying to figure out what it was. Mac shook his head and turned back to the doll. The lights on the right lit up and another female was on the other side.

"_Mac, since you haven't been talking to Stella and spending more time together i guess you never really found out some of the secrets she was keeping from you. . . " _Mac cocked his head to a side almost ready to cry, but he kept it together. Stella looked up and started crying. She was in the same situation Peyton was in only with Stella the blood was dripping down her neck; the wire was tighter and Mac knew it.

"_Mac is you chose to spend more time with her then you would have known all along that she has always loved you, but i can tell that this is news to you now. Your friends are standing on a platform. Every second you wait, the platform will pull in, and the gag will pull tighter around their necks. Only one person can leave this room alive and its in your hands to choose who lives and who dies. It's not as easy when two people who love you are both fighting for not only your love, but for their lives." _Mac was shocked and scared. Only one person was allowed to leave alive and it scared Mac. Thoughts and flashbacks started racing through his head. Visions of when they both met Mac and some special time him and Stella shared with Mac. He knew that Peyton ment something to him, but she left him, Stella would always be there for him. Then, the platforms pulled in a little and the wire was pulled up a little further. They were both crying harder and faster. Blood was slowly dripping down Stella and Peytons neck. Macs arms were being pulled as well, he couldn't hold on forever, and he knew it. I guess that it was up to Mac, and there was no way to save both lives. When he thought about it he figured that after all was said and done, Stella would be the one to help him. He let go of the handle on the left and held on to Stellas. Peytons hand became undone and she pulled them in front of her and swore at Mac. He couldn't hear it. Stella looked over and cried some more when the platform under Peyton pulled out from underneith her and she dropped hitting the glass in front of Mac and Adam. Blood gushing out of her neck. Her body was lifted and the wire that was tied to Stella loosened and she was dropped on to the platform underneith her. A door opened to her right and she jumped down and ran to the door. She was slightly covered in blood. Mac ran to her quickly grabbing her in his arms. The tightest hug mac had ever given to anyone. They didn't say anything, just hugged. Adam stood aquwardly behind. She needed a doctor, and fast. Her neck was badly scratched and all the words that Mac could choke up was "I'm sorry, Stel"

(Okay so now that i finished i plan on adding another chapter, cause i promised some SMac and that was nothing so i will be making another chapter SEND TO YOUR FRIENDS lol havent been getting alot of review i love them!!! so like yeah keep reviewing and there will be more lol trust me)


	4. I'm Done

(Okay so just until today I finally realised that I didn't finish this one!! oops! So heres the end! Enjoy you tinacious little horror/SMac lovers :P )

_They separated from the warm embrace. He couldn't take his eyes off the huge gash in her neck. It made him cringe, he didn't know how she held up the way she did. She was a strong woman, always ready for anything, just maybe not this one. _

"How did you get in here. . .Adam." Stella asked trying to rub her neck, but it was so sensative she just sucked up the pain.

"I don't know I was walking home when I got attacked in the streets. Thats all I remember, I got hit with something and the next thing I know i'm strapped up to this stupid machine and I almost died!" He was so enraged.

"Well, so did I, Adam." She said back in the calmest tone of the day.

"How did you get here?" He asked back.

"I was at home. Sitting on the couch, when the lights went out. I was just on my way downstairs to tell the tenant, when someone grabbed me from behind. Thats all I can remember. I can remember waking up on that platform and-" She couldn't finish when from the ceiling a tape recorder dropped to the floor.

"Aww come on, not another, I thought we were finished?" Adam said as Mac grabbed it off the ground. He let out a deep sigh and pushed play.

"_Stella, it has been a long journey for you. I am terribly sorry for keeping you here so long, but I assure you it is not without reason." _The all looked confused, then turned to Stella.

"_The door to your left is the exit from this nightmare I promise, but only two people can leave this room, while one stays here; his new tomb. There is a lever on the wall you must pull it up or down depending on the person you want to save. When faced with past and future lovers, it's hard to make a decision based on only what the future can bring. It's up to you, don't choose wrong."_

"It wasn't my game." Mac stated. They all looked over to the wall where a lever was waiting. If she pushed it up Mac would survive and if she pushed it down Adam would survive.

"I can't do this guys, I can't kill one of you." She started crying. Then Adam did the unthinkable. He walked over to the lever and pushed it up. Just as he did that he started convulsing. He was being electricuted. After about a very long minute Adam's lifeless corps dropped to the floor. Revealing a cuff on his leg, Mac had also had one on. His fell off and the door to the left opened. Stella ran over to Adam, but it was no use. She slowly stood up and walked back to Mac. She grabbed his face and slowly tasted his lips. It was very soft and slow, nothing big. She pulled away and looked down at his messed up tie. She smiled.

"I thought I told you not to wear these, you don't need them, you look nice without them." She undid the tie and threw it on the ground.

"I guess I forgot." He smiled back. She sniffled and whiped away a single tear from her eye.

"Come on, why don't I take you to the hospital and then we can just talk." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She shook her head and they both walked out closer than they had ever been, and were prepared for the hard decisions that were ahead of them.


End file.
